


Смерть на кончике языка

by fierce_cripple



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Благослови Господь шумоизоляцию.





	Смерть на кончике языка

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Артур Адамс — настоящий агент ФБР.

Артур всегда приходит без предупреждения и не задерживается надолго. Кажется, он застывшее в смоле насекомое — не меняется никогда, гладко выбритый, идеально отглаженный, насмешливый и переменчивый, как весенний ветер.

Ещё кое-что никогда не меняется: он всегда молчит о том, о чём Арчи молчать невыносимо. Артур ни единым словом не упоминает то, что про себя Арчи называет «эпизоды». Во время эпизодов Артур тоже молчит.

Арчи не может сказать точно, как это началось, потому что он сам не заметил начала. Был ли это тот вечер, когда после короткого инструктажа Артур не спешил подняться со старого пропылённого кресла в гараже? Или тот вечер, когда он пришёл, а инструктаж и вовсе не требовался?

В любом случае, благослови господь шумоизоляцию.

Удивительно, но Арчи больше боится того, что отец может узнать о его связи с ФБР, чем того, что отец может застать его с мужчиной.

Папа понял бы.

Наверное.

Тем не менее, Арчи не хочет делиться этим ни с кем: тем, какие холодные у Артура руки, когда он растирает смазку а потом проталкивает сразу два пальца и разводит их ножницами внутри.

Времени всегда мало.

Поначалу Арчи было больно.

Теперь тоже больно, но не так.

Зато в тот момент, когда перепачканной в смазке ладонью Артур зажимает его рот, а чистой стискивает его бедро, практически натягивая на свой член, Арчи не думает.

Он не помнит ни о чём. Ни о Чёрной Маске, ни о том, что лучший друг теперь предпочитает ему компанию Змей, ни об отпрыске Сен-Клэров.

Интересно, Кевин поэтому сбегает в парк дважды в неделю?

Чтобы не думать — хотя бы несколько минут?

Артур редко позволяет этому продолжаться долго, но им обоим хватает. Арчи всхлипывает, выплёскиваясь в его пальцы, жмурится до кругов перед глазами.

Поцелуи после — с привкусом силикона.

Артур уходит, оставляя Арчи опустошённым и встрёпанным. Полным катартичной ненависти к себе.

Ненависти за то, что он рад неудачам Артура, который по-прежнему не может поймать Лоджа.

Потому что его неудачи значат для Арчи только одно.

Скоро Артур вернётся снова.


End file.
